My Halloween Surprise
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [ONESHOT] Lilly gets a little Halloween surprise. Happy Halloween! Total loliver with a sprinkle of jiley.


**Alright…I decided to write a simple little Halloween loliver. Yea, loliver! In this story, it's their Halloween of sophomore year. Um…not much else to say. Oh…Happy Halloween!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana Oliver and Lilly would have been together along time ago.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I can't believe Oliver moved, just before Halloween. His parent's just packed up and moved to Montana. I know…Oliver moved to Montana and Hannah Montana. I just can't believe that he left us…mostly me. I was going to tell him that I liked, wait loved him, Halloween night. I just wanted Halloween to be over, and for Oliver to leave my mind. He left over two weeks ago. He doesn't have internet, or the phone hooked up. He killed his cell phone, when he put it in the bathtub to see if it could float. It didn't, it just died. I haven't been able to talk to him in two weeks. He called once, from his mom's cell, to tell me that he would send me a surprise. I didn't get any surprise, and if I was that important to him, he could have used his mom's cell and called.

"LILLY! EARTH TO LILLY! ANYONE HOME!" Miley yelled. I snapped back to reality, and shook my head.

"Huh? Yea, I'm here," I said. I was sitting in Hannah's closet, and Miley was giving me a mani/pedi. She said that I should look like a superstar in order to be Hannah Montana for Halloween. It was her idea, and she was going to be Mikayla…riches to rags.

"Okay, do you want to pick out your outfit, or are you going like that," Miley said. She was referring to my skater clothes that I wore to school. They were Lilly, but not Hannah.

"No, I'll pick out an outfit," I said getting up, and going over to her closet. I looked, and found a pair of blue Italian heels. I threw them onto Hannah's couch. I found a cute blue purse that matched the heels. The purse went hurdling through the air, and landed behind the couch. I went over to the closet. I found a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. They went on the couch. I found a blue halter with white sequins. It went on the couch, along with a white zip up hoodie. I went over to Hannah's wigs. I choose one, out of like ten, and gave it to Miley. She was going to style it, so it would look like I could do it.

"Okay, I'll do the wig. Go and change," Miley ordered. I got the purse from behind the couch, and set it on the floor, in front of the couch. I took the clothes, and went into Miley's room. I locked her door. I always do that, since one time after I was in my bra and underwear, and Jackson walked in. I changed out of my skater clothes, and put on Hannah's tight, exclusive, designer clothes. I walked back into Hannah's closet.

"Hey, Lilly. You look good. Here's the wig," Miley said as she handed me the wig. The bangs were straight, but the ends had a little curl in them. They were sections in the wig, that were curled, but other than that it looked like Hannah's wig. Miley had cut an inch or two off. Miley brought me over to where her makeup was. I put in my iPod. I zoned out, and thought about Oliver, Halloween, junior year, and random stuff like that. I was being shaken. It was Miley. I came back, and blinked a couple of times. I took my iPod out of my ears, and turned it off. I looked the mirror. I didn't even look like the Lillian Anne Truscott that I was used to. I barely recognized myself.

"Thanks Miles. You're the best," I said as I stood up, and hugged her.

"I just have to get dressed, and then we can go to the bonfire," Miley said as she went into her closet and pulled out her Mikayla…riches to rags outfit. I snickered.

"Okay, Mikayla deserves this," I said as Miley left me. I took my phone, some money, my iPod, my learners permit, my eyeliner, and my mascara out of my book bag. I placed it into Hannah's purse. I didn't think that we were too old to go a Halloween party.

"Okay, what do you think?" Miley asked as she came in. She has a Mikayla wig. It was the fifth most popular costume, and she had the third best album, in the US. Miley butchered it; half of it was cut off. It looked like a hair disaster gone bad. Some parts had too much gel, and were stuck together. Her outfit was Mikayla's Halloween costume, with the one sleeve cut off. It had some grass stains, some grease stains, and some holes. Her one shoe was missing the heel. Her jeans were torn, and tattered. They were splattered with paint, and had Mikayla written, in rhinestones, down the left leg. It was the perfect way to ruin Mikayla. Her makeup was like half put on, and poorly done.

"It's amazing…ly, bad," I said, and started laughing. I couldn't help it. Miley had on a smile. She was proud of her work. I looked like Hannah Montana, and she looked like Mikayla, after a cat fight.

"Thank you…thank you," Miley said, bowing. I began to laugh harder. A couple minutes later, I regain my composure. We walked out of Miley house. A little girl ran up to me, and hugged me.

"MOMMY…IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!" The small girl shrilled. She was being an angel.

"Oh…honey, she does look like Hannah Montana, but it's her costume," The mother said as they went up to Miley front door. My dad and Jackson have learned their lesson; to not have a very scary front lawn, but not to be too sissy. They also learned not to have Luann come anywhere near me.

"Let's go to Rico's," Miley said. There was the bonfire, the theme was celebrities. It was also a cool place to hang out on Halloween. We were going to go trick-or-treating after the bonfire.

"Okay," I said as we walked towards Rico's in comfortable silence. We saw Jackson at the counter, and he was oozing fake blood from his head, and his shirt was dyed red in spots. Rico's was decorated like a haunted little booth. The beach had a huge bonfire, and a stage was set up.

"Hey ladies. What can I get you?" Jackson said. Was he actually going to take out orders? Did he even know that it was Miley and I?

"Nothing you can get for me," I said sadly as I walked towards where the bonfire was. Miley followed close behind me. She tugged on my arm, and turned me around.

"Oh yea…try me," Jackson said. Did he think I was going to hook up with him? Did he think that he would be able to make Oliver come back to me?

"No…it's alright," I said. I kept walking, but Miley grabbed my arm.

"Ms. Montana…I can give you anything your heart desires," Jackson said. He wasn't fooling me. He was just being a dumb boy; that couldn't fulfill the wish of a fish.

"You can't get me anything my heart wants, Jackson," I said adding his name to the end. Maybe, he would realize that it was me.

"Lilly…I can get you anything. Come on try me. Miles ask for something," Jackson said. Miley looked deep in thought. I stared into space. This wasn't important. I came back to reality, when Miley cleared her throat.

"I want…Jake Ryan to be back from Romania," Miley said. They had been shooting the sequel fro the movie that he shot in eighth grade. From there he went to Antarctica, and now he's back in Romania. He'll be back during junior year.

"Okay your wish is my command…go look beyond the curtains of the stage," Jackson said. I looked skeptical, and Miley looked hopeful. We went on the stage, and pulled the curtains apart. We came face-to-face with Jake.

"JAKE!" Miley screamed, and kissed him. Oh well…being friends wasn't going to work anyway. Now, I was the third wheel.

"See…anything you desire," Jackson said. I bit my lower lip, and looked at Miley. She was in a lip lock with Jake Ryan. I wanted that so bad…but with Oliver.

"Yea, but…" I said, but drifted off. Miley and Jake parted, and came towards us.

"Just tell him whatever you want," Miley said. I had confessed that I liked Oliver a few days after he left. I couldn't believe that he would leave me. Ugh…I am so frustrated.

"Fine…I want Oliver to be back," I said, and looked at Hannah's blue shoes. I kicked a soda bottle cap. I looked up, at Miley then Jackson then Jake then Jackson finally Miley, again. Finally, my eyes fell to the ground, and became intrigued in my shoe.

"She just wants to see him, again," Miley said. I looked at her. She, definitely, planned something.

"Okay…that might be tricky. Go try looking by the bonfire," Jackson said. I looked up, and decided, the hell with it. I started walking over to the bonfire. I turned around to see the three of them watching me from the stage. Miley waved. I smiled, weakly, back.

"Watch where you're going," I said as some guy dressed up as Jake Ryan ran into me, literally.

"Sorry," He said. He sounded like Oliver. I cleared my throat.

"Oliver?" I asked. 'Jake Ryan' turned around. I ran over to him, and threw my arms around his neck. I gave him the tightest hug ever.

"Miley?" Oliver asked. I couldn't believe him. I hadn't let go, but I did get go a little. He was returning the hug. I smiled, so big. I saw Miley looking at me. She was smiling. I mouthed 'thank you'. She just smiled, and left with Jake.

"No…" I said. I still didn't let go. I had no intentions of letting go anytime soon.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked. I let go. He got a good look at me.

"Yea," I said, and hugged him again. I couldn't believe that he was back, for now.

"SURPRISE!" Oliver yelled. I let go of him, and my smile just grew. I was blushing, but you couldn't see it, with all of the makeup that Miley had put on. That's why she wanted me to look nice. Not to win the contest, but to impress Oliver. I should have known that Oliver's surprise would be a visit from me.

"Do you have any idea, how much I missed you?" I asked. He was still staring at me. Did I have something on my face? Was my makeup messed up? Did my hair look retarded? I usually wouldn't care about that, but it was Oliver, and I did care.

"Yea, about the same amount that I missed you," Oliver said as he hugged me. Aw…he missed me, a lot. He ran his fingers through my wig.

"Then, you must have been dying, and crying yourself to sleep," I whispered in his ear. Nobody knew that. Not even Miley, Oliver released me from his grip. His fingers came intertwined with mine. It just felt right.

"Yea…that's exactly how I was," Oliver said softly. We made our way away from the bonfire, and to the big rock, in the secluded part of the beach. We used to always go there. We sat on the rock, side by side, in comfortable silence, just listening to the sounds of the ocean waves. Oliver hand was stroking my fingers. It felt good to have him back.

"How long are you here for?" I asked. I knew that he wouldn't be here long. It was a Wednesday, and he probably had school. He wouldn't be here for a day because it was thousands of miles away.

"Do you get out? Miley didn't tell you," Oliver asked in disbelief. Miley usually has a big mouth. Apparently, she can keep a secret.

"No…I guess not," I said. He faced me, and took my hands.

"Well…my dad's job transferred him to San Francisco. I won't be far, and my mom says I can visit Malibu every weekend, after I finish my homework," Oliver said as his smile grew. Before, I could say anything his lips collided with me. We separated, and I looked into his big, chocolate, brown eyes and sighed.

"That sounds great, but how will I deal with you being miles away. Incase, you haven't noticed, I like you, a lot," I said, and looked away from him so fast. I didn't want to make any eye contact. I wanted to be so far away from him, at the moment. I had just confessed my love for him, and I just wanted to run away. My heels wouldn't take me very far, very fast.

"I don't know how you'll deal, but I know that the Lillian Anne Truscott, I know, won't let that get in her way. You call me a donut, I like you a lot, I bet you even more than you like me," Oliver said as he cupped my cheek, and made me look at him. He was smiling. I couldn't help, but smile. He was so sweet.

"I am in love with you Oliver…it's not a little crush, it's love," I said. I looked into his eyes. Our faces moved closer, and our lips touched. I parted my lips, and let his tongue explore my mouth. We parted.

"I know Lilz…I am in love with you, too," Oliver said. He was too cute.

"Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend," I said. I got off the rock, and Oliver did the same.

"Yea, but just promise me one thing," Oliver said. He was waiting fro my answer.

"Okay," I said. It would be something stupid; it would be something stupid that I find adorable. He would blush, and want to take back what he said.

"Just promise me…that you won't date anyone else, and that you'll be my girlfriend," Oliver said. That was two things. Oh well. I looked over Oliver's shoulder, and saw Miley. I had to get going.

"That was two things Oken…I have to get going," I said, and started to walk as fast as I could in my heels. It was pretty hard.

"Wait…Lilz, you never promised," Oliver said as I was feet away from Miley and Jake.

"I promise, but I have to get going unless you want to go to my funeral," I said. Oliver pulled my arm, and spun me into his arms. He hugged me, and we kissed.

"See you next weekend, Truscott," Oliver said as I hurried down the sidewalk with Miley and Jake by my side. His older sister, Julie, pulled up in her silver Buick. He got in, and drove away…towards San Francisco.

"Hopefully, it won't be that way in a few years," I said, smiling. Miley looked at me.

"Aw…that's so cute," Miley said. She snuggled up next to Jake.

"Only…three more days til I can see Oliver, again," I said as if to remind myself, that he didn't leave. That I wasn't alone. That I had a boyfriend. That I could snuggle up next to him.

"Aren't you glad you went to the bonfire?" Jake asked. He must have been involved with this because…I don't know why. Because Miley can manipulate him. Man, he's whipped.

"Yea…I got a boyfriend," I said. I was ecstatic. I couldn't contain myself.

"Don't you love surprises?" Miley asked. She linked her free arm, with mine. I was a third wheel…for now.

"Not some, but this one…is my favorite surprise, ever," I said. I couldn't believe that my surprise was Oliver. I thought it would be a box of chocolate, or a text saying that he got a phone. Maybe, a letter, or something. I walked home, knowing that I could see Oliver in three days.

**YAY! Another, loliver oneshot. Review…it was just some random idea that I got. It seemed cute, so I typed it up, and posted it. I have to leave to go trick-or-treating in like ten minutes. I have ten minutes to get into my costume, and then I am out of here. You guys are so lucky that you, actually, got this posted on Halloween. Please review…**


End file.
